The Konoha Drabbles
by iamwildatheart
Summary: An insight on Konoha's villagers. Drabble #2 : Of a To-be Ramen Lover's Wife - "I didn't do it!" "N-Naruto, it has your face-print on it. Who e-else would it be?" ". . a flying ninja?"
1. Of a Whip Uchiha

**Disclaimer:** I cannot claim ownership for this great manga/anime. Damnit!  
**Description:** Drabble #1, Sasuke and Sakura  
**Author:** Heartfelt Simplicity

* * *

**The Konoha Drabbles**  
_Of a Whip Uchiha_**  
**

**_-_  
**

"I swear to God! Somewhere in your past life, you were a victim of a genocide!"

* * *

Maybe canceling meetings with Sakura were rude, but Sasuke didn't care. He was _Sasuke Uchiha_, and Uchiha's could do whatever they please. This includes canceling on one's could-be-girlfriend despite the fact that one's could-be-girlfriend is a violent, temperamental girl. And damn was she sexy when she was sick and mad.

"You left me in the rain for an hour before you called me and told me you were busy!" Sakura glared before letting an 'achoo' get the best of her.

Did Sasuke forget to mention that her sneezes were adorable? No, he did not because that would've been a blow to his pride. Instead, Sasuke rolled his eyes before letting out a 'hn'.

"Don't you 'hn' me!"

"I just did."

Sakura sighed in exasperation, "I swear to God! Somewhere in your past life, you were a victim of a genocide!"

Sasuke raised his brows at the comment. Well, that's a new one. Usually it was 'Why don't you get rid of that stick of yours!' or 'Stop trying to copy Natsume from Gakuen Alice. He's _ten_!' Yes, she implied that he wasn't _original_. That he got his material from a flippin' manga. Insulting, is it not?

"Right, I can't help that my mom wanted me to get the groceries and she wouldn't give me my phone until I did."

Sakura narrowed her eyes,"It's called a payphone! And it does not take an_ hour_ to get some veggies and a can of tomatoes!"

Sasuke stared at his teammate. It does not take a mere hour to get a can of tomatoes? Blasphemy! One does not take two minutes to decide on which tomato can to pick. There was different kinds and there was that old man who was really asking for it when -

"Why don't you say so when you don't want to hang out with me already if you don't!" Dear Lord, the tears were coming, "I know Karin is curvier than me, a-and that she's got that red hair whereas I got the stupid color between red and purple. And - !"

"I hate the color red."

Sakura stopped flailing.

"I hate glasses, especially hers. And I hate the color red, I think it's a crappy color. I like the color pink and I _love_ the color green, but not just any green, especially if it's the one that Lee always wear. And I think curvy people are - "

Sakura leaned in and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"Why are you kissing me when you're sick? Gross."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew the Uchiha loved the fact that she took the initiative because the Uchiha pride made it impossible for him to admit that he wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss him. In fact, she knew for a while that he liked her but his man-pride is one hella ego that didn't allow 'Uchiha's to get a women, because women came to the Uchiha's.'

"Just shut up and kiss me again."

Did Sasuke mention he liked to be whipped around by Sakura? Of course he didn't.

* * *

"Damn that teme! I can't believe he made Sakura take the first step!"

"Shut up Naruto, you're being too loud."

"But Shikamaru! He's the _man_, despite he has no dick, and a _man_ is the one that kisses the girl! Not the other way around!"

"Well, why don't you be a _man_ and let them have their moment."

"But - !"

"Why are we here anyways?"

_Pout._

"Because I want teme to finally realize that Sakura is _perfect_ for him."

"I'm outta here."

"Ah wait Shikamaru - !"

_Crash._

"Naruto? Is that you?"

"Crap, Sakura-chan? Hehe, fancy meeting you here . . ahh I gotta run!"

_-_

Did Sasuke tell you that it turns him on that Sakura can beat Naruto in the sexiest way?

_

* * *

_**Notes:**

Man! It's been about three years since I've written a Naruto fanfiction! (I've written some on Fanlib) I hope you like this drabble. It's not much but I kinda like it. PM or review for me?

-HS


	2. Of a To Be Ramen Lover

**Disclaimer:** Considered it disclaimed, foo.  
**Description:** Drabble #2, Naruto and Hinata with the side pairing, Sasuke and Sakura.  
**Author:** Heartfelt Simplicity

* * *

**The Konoha Drabbles  
**_Of a To-be Ramen Lover's Wife_**  
**

**_-_  
**

"I didn't do it!"

"N-Naruto, it has your face-print on it. Who e-else would it be?"

". . a flying ninja?"

* * *

"**O**-Ow! Hinata, please be careful!"

Naruto's gazed quickly flickered in fear at the said medical/reconnaissance ninja. Apparently, he was quite frighten of medical ninjas at the moment due to the injuries he was sporting.

Hinata dabbed Naruto's injuries even lighter, "It's o-okay Naruto."

"But it's not okay!" Naruto winced at his own outburst. "Sakura-chan can seriously pack a stop sign when needed!"

"Well, who's f-fault is it that you peeked on a private talk involving Sakura?"

"I didn't do it!"

Hinata held up a Konoha stop sign, that Sakura probably beat Naruto senseless with, in her other hand, "N-Naruto, it has your face-print on it. Who e-else would it be?"

". . a flying ninja?"

Hinata pressed the cotton ball down on Naruto's cheek. "_Hmm_?"

"M-Me," came Naruto's depressed voice.

"T-That's right," Hinata released the pressure and threw away the cotton ball. She then reached for the ointment that she store conveniently in her desk drawer. Normally, Hinata would be fainting at the thought of Naruto in her room (with a stop sign that he probably ripped out of Sakura's hands), but since he was injured, her medic-nin side was kicking in.

"Maybe y-you should stop meddling in Sakura and S-Sasuke-san's business."

Naruto looked incredulous, "Are you _kidding_? If I don't, their relationship will fall apart because who _knows_ what romantic skills Teme has! I mean, I've seen _trees_ have more moves than him."

Hinata sent Naruto 'the glare' and immediately he shrunk back, "I-I mean, dearest Hinata, that I will stay out of it. I promise on my nendo!"

Ha, 'the glare' still works like a charm.

"T-That's so sweet of you, Naruto."

Hinata could hear Naruto sighing in relief to know he'll live another day after seeing 'the glare.' Hinata turned around with the ointment in her hand and began deftly to slather his wounds. Ever since Naruto told her about the biju when they began going out, Hinata understood that was the reason why he would heal so quickly. And despite it, she still loved him.

True to her word, his wounds began sealing up. Although, what puzzled Hinata was that Naruto was here. He knew that his wounds would heal in a matter of time, why would he show up here . .

"Ne, Hinata?"

"Hmm?" Hinata said as she turned around, still puzzled.

There, sat her love in his perfect beauty- his tousled blond hair that she's never seen tamed, that beautiful shade of blue, his crooked smile that makes her heart goes faster, and his rippling muscle under that ti - uh . . shirt.

Never minding that thought and long story short, Naruto never fails to make her face heat up.

"You know Hinata," Naruto said as he gazed fondly into Hinata's eyes, "you're really great."

Hinata blushed, "N-No I'm not. I only sped up the healing chakra your g-guest provided for you."

His crooked smile enlarged and Hinata's heart stopped. She was suddenly noticing everything from her messy pony tail to her flannel-pants-and-tank pjs to Naruto sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Nah, you're much more than that. You're who - " Naruto pulled Hinata closer until he had his arms around her waist and she was sitting on his lap with her forehead pressed against his, " - want to spend the rest of my life with."

And up came the pretty, pretty, _very pretty_ ring, "Will you marry me?"

If Hinata's heart stop, she surely died now. But, not yet. She wanted to get married first. So for once, her voice didn't stutter or freeze up. It came out in a fierce and confident tone of unquestioning devotion.

"_Yes_."

And he kissed her.

* * *

"Normally I wouldn't say this, but isn't this a bit personal?"

"What are you talking about? He was eavesdropping on ours!"

"But the dobe is _proposing_."

"So?"

_Sigh._

"Never mind."

* * *

"_Hinata_! Are you okay?!"

* * *

"Oh my God, she actually fainted after kissing him."

"Jesus, what type of ninja is Dobe to not even notice that we're eavesdropping."

"Speak for yourself, he was doing that to us."

"I knew he was there the whole time."

"Sure you did, Sweetheart, sure you did."

* * *

"Sakura! Get your ass in here and help my fiance!"

"Oh, well what do you know, he did know we're here. Coming Naruto!"

_Snide-glance-at-Sasuke-for-his-lack-of-peripheral-skills._

"Hn."

* * *

**Notes:**

I love making Sasuke get owned. And NaruHina is my favourite pairing. And obviously, you can tell who wears the pants in both of the relationships. (: Go females! Anywhoo, review / PM me?

-HS


End file.
